


Want You Back

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine finally comes around to giving Sebastian a chance, but Hunter beats him to it and Blaine finds out that they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> This will make the most sense if you've seen the I Want You Back Warbler's performance deleted scene. Thanks to the anon for the awesome prompt :)

Really, the entire debacle can be blamed on his iTunes music library. After all, it could never be Michael Jackson’s fault. Therefore it must be iTunes and their shuffle feature. Otherwise Blaine never would’ve gotten such an idea…though it really _is_ an epic idea.

 

One he just _knows_ Sebastian will appreciate.

 

It gives him something to focus on besides Kurt in New York, anyway. He never knew friendship could hurt so much, or that he’d be so grateful for so little. His heart needs a break and this – Sebastian – could be that. Despite the bonding of New Directions over the loss of Sectionals, Blaine still finds himself lonely on Friday nights as he sits on the couch in front of the television watching the Gilmore Girls box set he had originally intended for Kurt. Now that Sebastian has turned over that new leaf, he might be just what Blaine needs in this interim.

 

So Blaine runs through the song a few times and sees what he can remember of the moves after almost a year. It comes back with surprising clarity – embarrassment must have burned it into his memory. After his third run through, Blaine gets a huge smile. He is going to _rock_ this, and he can’t wait to see the look on Sebastian’s face when he finally realizes that Blaine is finally saying yes to him.

 

For the next step, he calls Trent.

 

Two days later Blaine is bouncing through the halls of Dalton. He finds the Warblers (with the exception of Sebastian, of course) gathered in the practice room. Blaine’s smile only increases as they are obviously so happy to see him. He really should come back to Dalton more often. At least dating Sebastian would give him the incentive. Performing with the Warblers is always a high – it’s always about the performance and never the drama with them. 

 

“Are you guys all ready to go?” Blaine asks after they’ve all calmed down.

 

“Absolutely! The newbies are just going to sit this one out, but all the upperclassmen remember the steps,” Thad assures.

 

“We brought you a blazer,” Trent gushes as he hands it to Blaine. “It’ll be just like old times.”

 

“Thanks, Trent. You guys are the best,” Blaine accepts, his smile wide as he takes the blazer. He can’t wait to surprise Sebastian – there’s a few butterflies in his stomach since he’s putting himself out there, but the adrenaline pumping through is system at being able to perform smothers them. He looks at his watch and notices that it’s just about time for Warbler’s practice to start.

 

“Everyone in formation,” Blaine directs and there’s some jostling as the Warblers get into position. The newcomers scatter to the edges of the room, out of the way. Blaine steps into position and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Then with a flick of the hand, they start.

 

It’s absolute perfect timing, Sebastian entering the practice room right as Blaine starts his solo.

 

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Let me tell you now_

_When I had you to myself, I didn’t want you around_

_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in the crowd_

 

Sebastian remains frozen at the entrance, eyes wide and blinking as Blaine smirks at him. It’s the first time he has ever seen Sebastian surprised.

 

_Oh baby give me one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Won’t you please let me back in your heart_

 

Blaine watches Sebastian as he tries to say something, but Blaine just sings louder and winks. Sebastian may not need the entire performance to get the idea, but Blaine certainly isn’t going to waste his chance to sing with the Warblers again. He twirls closer to Sebastian and with a few gestures gets Sebastian to eventually follow him over to the couch. Blaine positions Sebastian in the prime position to watch his performance before rejoining the rest of the Warblers.

 

_I want you back_

_Yes I do now_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_Yeah, yeah now_

Blaine smiles wide as he rolls his hips exactly like Sebastian did previously.  Blaine sees the glances traded between some of the Warblers, but doesn’t notice anything wrong. They look slightly uncomfortable and their voices aren’t quite as boisterous as before but he doesn’t hear anything that’s off. Sebastian is scratching the back of his head and looking at the ground rather than at Blaine. The butterflies in his stomach come back to life with a vengeance.

 

_Trying to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on I leave tear-stains on the ground_

_Following the girl I didn’t even want around_

 

Blaine turns around and walks through the opening the Warblers leave him. He sings louder to make up for whatever is going wrong – until he comes face to face with Hunter.

 

Blaine had forgotten about Hunter.

 

The rest of the Warblers’ voices cut out as soon as they see their stone-faced captain. It forces Blaine to stop as there really isn’t any way to salvage his performance. At least he’s gotten through most of it before Hunter ruined it.

 

“What are you doing?” Hunter asks, voice cold. His arms are crossed and his gaze pins Blaine in place. He sneers when he notices the blazer Blaine is wearing.

 

“I believe I was being serenaded,” Sebastian explains slowly when Blaine doesn’t respond.

 

“With _my_ Warblers?” Hunter asks carefully, his faze narrowing at the rest of them.

 

Blaine opens his mouth to explain, but closes it when Hunter redirects his glare back at him. But then he stiffens his spine and meets Hunter’s gaze – he isn’t going to let some upright military … _boy_ intimidate him. “The Warblers,” Blaine says archly, “are still my friends and were happy to help.”

 

“Happy to help?” Hunter repeats and Blaine can’t quite tell if Hunter is mocking him or not. “Help… _serenade_ Sebastian?”

 

The question and glare are met with fidgeting and downturned eyes as Hunter looks over the Warblers. Finally Nick clears his throat and explains, “We…ah. We didn’t know the song was _for_ Sebastian. Not like…not like that.”

 

“Otherwise we wouldn’t have done it!” Trent squeaks in defense. “Sorry Blaine,” he mutters after.

 

Blaine’s jaw drops. The betrayal cuts deep and just who is Hunter that scares the rest of them like this?

 

“I see,” Hunter responds blankly. “You may go.”

 

The Warblers scramble to leave the room as quickly as possible. Blaine feels fear start to knot in his stomach. He turns and sees Sebastian still lounging against the couch and breathes a sigh of relief. He takes a step toward Sebastian but then Hunter’s voice causes him to turn back.

 

“This is your only warning, Blaine Anderson. Do not serenade my boyfriend again.” Hunter orders harshly.

 

“Y-your _boyfriend_?” Blaine squeaks. He whirls around to look at Sebastian. Sebastian just shrugs and offers a half-smile.   

 

“You didn’t think he was sitting at Dalton, pining after you, waiting for you to get over yourself?” Hunter asks and this time Blaine _knows_ he’s being mocked.

 

“No, no I didn’t,” Blaine defends, his face flushing. He’s still meeting Sebastian’s gaze, but Sebastian doesn’t look offended or disappointed. Instead Sebastian’s eyes flick to Hunter behind Blaine, and his mouth turns into a more genuine smile.

 

“I think you did,” Hunter states from behind him.  “And then when you finally deigned to ask Sebastian out, he would be so grateful and you’d have him fawn over you –”

 

“Hey,” Sebastian interjected with a frown.

 

“And then you’d dump him as soon as your ex decided he’d take your cheating ass back,” Hunter continues as he walks around Blaine and stands next to Sebastian.

 

“Hey!” now Blaine exclaims in defense. He may not have planned on anything long-term with Sebastian but…it isn’t like Hunter is making it sound, right?

 

“Sebastian deserves better,” Hunter declares. Sebastian rolls his eyes but the look he shoots Hunter is almost _fond_ and it makes Blaine slightly nauseous.

 

“And you’re better?” the emotions welling up in Blaine’s chest make him bite back.

 

“Absolutely,” Hunter agrees confidently.

 

Blaine looks to Sebastian, who meets his gaze coolly. Blaine doesn’t see an apology or regret or…anything to make him believe that Sebastian believed any different from Hunter. Their staring contest is broken abruptly when Hunter grabs Sebastian’s jaw and turns his head towards him. The forceful kiss causes Blaine to turn away in disgust.

 

This had all gone so differently in his head…but it isn’t worth fighting Hunter over. He certainly doesn’t need to stand here and watch Hunter lord Sebastian over him like some prize. Blaine takes a few hurried steps from the room before Sebastian’s voice, slightly breathless, causes him to pause.

 

“Make sure to leave the blazer.”


End file.
